evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Celia Olivier
'Celia Olivier '''is a vampire and a history teacher at Evernight Academy. She is the wife of Adrian Olivier and the mother of Bianca. Biography Background Celia was born in England in the 1600's. She was apparently born and raised in London, and lived there for most of her life. In 1666, Celia was seriously injured during the Great Fire of London. A vampire, Adrian Olivier, found her dying and, taking pity on her, turned her into a vampire to save her life. The first few hours of Celia's life were not pleasant, as she was stuck in the ruins of London and surrounded by wraiths, who are terrified of fire, it being one of their weaknesses. The experience forever instilled a feeling of dread in Celia when it came to wraiths. Celia eventually fell in love with Adrian and they married and emigrated to America. Although they were happy together, Celia began to long for a child. Despite her fear of wraiths, Celia and Adrian were so desperate for a child that they decided to seek them out and ask for help in conceiving. With the wraiths' help, Celia successfully became pregnant, only to learn that the wraiths intended to take their child and make her one of their own when she came of age, as payment. Determined not to let this happen, Celia and Adrian sought the help of Charlotte Bethany, founder of Evernight Academy. It was decided that when their child reached her teens, she would be enrolled in Evernight to protect her from the wraiths. Celia gave birth to a daughter, whom she and her husband named Bianca. She raised her in the small town of Arrowwood, giving her a rather sheltered upbringing and constantly telling her it was her 'destiny' to become a vampire, knowing that this way, she would be safe from the wraiths. Celia and Adrian never told Bianca the truth about her conception. ''Evernight During the events of Evernight, Celia took a position as a history teacher at Evernight Academy, and quickly became popular among the students. She bought Bianca's dress for the Autumn Ball and altered it, and helped her daughter prepare for the occasion. She later comforted her daughter after she accidently bit Lucas Ross, causing him to pass out. Although Celia did not really approve of Lucas and preferred Balthazar More as a suitor, she treated him with courtesy during his relationship with Bianca. Celia was horrified upon learning Lucas was actually a member of Black Cross, and went with her husband and several other Evernight vampires to 'rescue' Bianca after they believed Lucas had kidnapped her. Celia was greatly relieved to get her beloved daughter back unharmed. Stargazer Celia continues to teach at Evernight and approves of her daughter dating Balthazar, believing him to be a much better match for Bianca, unaware that Bianca and Balthazar are only pretending to be a couple to search for his sister, Charity. Celia is unnerved by the hauntings that take place at Evernight, and is terrified when a wraith approaches and attempts to communicate with Bianca, fearing they have come to take her daughter away. Celia and Adrian are finally forced to admit to Bianca the truth of her conception and the wraiths' role in it, and Celia is devastated by Bianca's reaction and rejection of them. During Black Cross's attack on Evernight, Celia battles Dana, shouting for Bianca to run when she happens upon them. Bianca is relieved when she learns that Celia was unharmed either by Dana or the fire, with Dana stating she escaped by jumping out of a window. Hourglass Celia does not appear much in the third novel, but is mentioned several times. Bianca is deeply concerned that her mother may have been injured or even killed when Black Cross attacked Evernight, and is relieved to learn she was unharmed. Mrs Bethany mentions that Celia is very concerned for her daughter's safety and wants her to come home. After dying and coming back as a wraith, Bianca briefly visits her parents at Evernight, but only succeeds in frightening Celia when she glimpses her through a window, not recognizing her as her own child. Afterlife Celia is heartbroken when she learns Bianca has died. She expresses hatred both towards Lucas, whom she blames for Bianca's death, and towards the wraiths for taking her daughter away. This upsets Bianca and makes her reluctant to reveal herself to her mother, fearing that Celia will reject her. When Celia eventually does discover her daughter is a wraith, she is shocked at first, then merely relieved that Bianca is not gone forever, her love for her daughter overcoming her fear and hatred of ghosts. When Celia learns that Mrs Bethany is plotting to use Bianca to turn herself mortal, destroying Bianca in the process, Celia is furious that someone she trusted would try to hurt her daughter and turns against Mrs Bethany. Celia survives the second burning of Evernight, and finally accepts Bianca and Lucas' relationship, seeing how happy they are together. She is happy for Bianca, but expresses concern for her child's future, given that Bianca is technically dead. Celia expresses a desire to move back to England after all that's happened, longing to see her birthplace again. Physical Appearance Celia is described as being beautiful and petite. She has a "cool", oval-shaped face and caramel colored hair. Personality Celia has a very caring, maternal nature. She loves her family very much and would do just about anything to protect them. That being said, Celia can be overprotective of her daughter Bianca, and becomes very upset if she believes her to be in physical or moral danger. She is terrified of wraiths and comes to hate them, though she overcomes this somewhat when her daughter ends up as one of them, her love for Bianca being stronger than her distrust of wraiths. She also shows courage when she fights off members of Black Cross and the vampires loyal to Mrs Bethany, indicating that in spite of her compassionate nature, she is willing to use violence to defend those she loves. Celia has a passion for knowledge and history, and becomes quite excitable about these topics. She also enjoys cooking and sewing, and is a fan of the works of William Shakespeare. Appearances *''Evernight'' *''Stargazer'' *''Hourglass'' *''Afterlife'' Trivia *The name 'Celia' is derived from the Ancient Roman name Caelius. It can also be used as a nickname for the name Cecelia, which was popular due to the association with Saint Cecelia, the patron saint of music and musicians. The name Celia was first popularized in England by William Shakespeare, due to his naming one of his characters Celia in his 1599 play As You Like It . Category:Vampires Category:Teachers Category:Undead Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Olivier Family